


Feb-whump-ary prompts

by allonnzy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CPR, Emetophobia, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Overdose, Sick! Lance, Sickfic, Supportive Hunk (Voltron), Temporary Character Death, Vomiting, Whump, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonnzy/pseuds/allonnzy
Summary: A collection of voltron whump prompts for Feburary. Updated in no particular order, just cause.Chapters:One-FeverTwo-Overdose
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	1. Day One: Fever

Hunk has seen a lot of vomit in his days.

Granted, a fair share of it has been his own, mostly from stress. But there always something different about seeing another person vomit.

He tried not to cringe as Lance dry-heaved into the toilet, rubbing his back to provide some semblance of comfort.

Lance had gotten a space-flu from hell. Between the vomiting and the fever, Hunk bet that Lance felt nothing short of awful. He had been suffering for 3 quintants, and it seemed to just be hitting its peak. He had asked Coran about using the healing pods, but he had said something along the lines of pods being used only for physical injuries and not illnesses, so Lance was forced to treat it the old fashioned way.

“You think you can go back to bed?”

Lance nodded feebly, slumped against the toilet. Hunk went ahead and wrapped Lance’s arm around his shoulders, taking the majority of his weight. They walked back to Lance’s room, and Hunk laid Lance down onto the bed. 

“Okay, the trash can is right here, and I’ve got the tissues next to the bed, and water of course, do you have enough pillows and blankets, or too many, or…”

“Hunk, stop.”

Lance regarded Hunk with what he swore was the softest look he’d ever seen.

“I’m fine. The pillows are great, and I’m just ready to sleep.”

Hunk let out a breath, not entirely at ease but a little relieved.

“Okay. But, I will make you some soup when you feel able to handle some food, and let me know if you need anything at all.”

Lance was so still, Hunk thought he had already fallen asleep, when he heard a small voice.

“…stay?”

Hunk smiled and took Lance’s hand, sitting down next to his bed.

“Of course.”


	2. Day 8: Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How bad would it be if he took two more now?"
> 
> Lance finds out the hard way to listen to doctors orders.
> 
> TW: Temporary character death, vomiting, and improper medication use.

Lance’s shoulder hurt like a bitch.

Earlier that day, the paladin’s had had the luxury of finding some obscure plant that Lance couldn’t even try to name on Tresivis, which would have been easy had the planet not been a giant swamp. They managed to get it, which Coran said was “as crucial as a Hirad to a yanmole”, which made no sense, but Lance assumed it was important. However, on the way back Lance managed to trip on a branch and roll down a hill, landing directly on his shoulder, effectively pulling the muscle and creating a nice gash. He thought that, while not wanted, he go into a pod and fix it right up. However, Coran had wrapped up his shoulder, slathered a little antibacterial cream, and gave him some pain medication.

“Now Lance, make sure to take 2 every 6 vargas, and you’ll be perfectly fine in a few quintants!”

He was now wondering how high the Altean pain tolerance was.

Lance had taken the two, and simply assumed it would take a couple of vargas to kick in. Now 2 vargas later though, nothing had changed.

I mean, how bad would it be if I took two more now? 

Figuring there would be no problem, Lance went for it.

***

For a little bit, Lance felt great. He was able to hang out with Blue, and he hardly felt the pain at all. He was back in his room now, but Lance was starting to question his decision.

Should my stomach hurt this much? And why do I feel dizzy?

I need to find Coran.

Steeled in his decision, Lance made for the door. It was close to dinner, so I figured he’d head to the kitchen. He opened the door, black spots encroaching his vision…

He never made it to the hallway.

**********************************  
“Where is he? Lance should be here by now.”

Shiro’s voice echoed throughout the dining hall. 

“True,” Pidge’s voice replied, “I’ve never heard of him being late to one of Hunk’s cooking nights.”

Hunk peeked his head around the corner. “Maybe someone should go check on him? I mean, everything’s probably fine but just for reassurance?”

Shiro looked over at Hunk. “That’s a great idea. Keith, why don’t you go check on him?”

Keith, sitting on the side and trying to purposefully stay out of the conversation, bristled at Shiro’s suggestion. “Why should I go get him? He doesn’t even like me.”

Shiro sighed heavily. “You two need to get along better, and the best way is to start small. Check up on him, he’s probably fine and just sleeping.”

Resigned to his task, Keith started to head over to Lance’s room. It’s not that he hated the guy, but he sure made it hard to be friendly with the whole rivalry thing. To be quite honest, Keith had no ill feelings with Lance to begin with, but Lance felt the constant need to annoy him and insult his hair, what was with that?

Whatever, once he got to Lance’s room he’d find him asleep in his bed too focused on his beauty sleep. 

At last, Lance’s door came into view. Keith went and knocked on the door. 

“Hey Lance, dinners ready.”

No response.

“Hey! Did you hear me? Everyone’s waiting”

Silence. 

That’s it, I did not come all the way over here for him to ignore me!

Keith opened the door. He was not prepared for the sight he was greeted to.

The first thing he noticed was the vomit. Next to it was Lance, face down, unconscious.

Holy shit.  
“Lance!”

Keith ran over, turned Lance over and dragged him away from the vomit.

“Lance can you hear me!?”

No response.

It's then that Keith realizes something.

Lance isn’t breathing.

Keith quickly leans down to hear his heartbeat. 

Silence.

Keith scrambles to the intercom system and frantically yells for the others, Lance isn’t breathing, help, before returning to Lance.

Okay Kogane, calm down. You can do this. Thirty compressions, two breaths. 

Keith placed his hands over Lance’s sternum and began.

One, two, three,

What happened?

Nine, ten, eleven

Breathe

Fourteen, fifteen,

He can’t die, he can’t

Twenty

I’m not letting that happen

Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine

Not today

Thirty

Keith quickly gives Lance two breaths, making sure each time his chest is rising. 

Round two.

“Keith!”

Keith looks up to see Shiro sprinting toward him, Hunk right on his tail.

Hunk murmurs something to Keith, but he’s too out of it to really understand. Next thing he knows, Hunk has taken over for compressions while Shiro is handling the breaths.

Shiro glances over at Keith, who seems to be in shock.

“How long has he been unconscious?”

Keith has no response, not knowing himself. “He.., he was out when I got here.”

Shiro nods and looks back to Lance below him, too pale and too cold.

The next few minutes pass in a bit of a daze for Keith, watching his friends fight to keep Lance alive.

God Lance, don’t do this to us.

Compressions.

Shiro shifting to tilt back Lance’s head.

Two deep breaths.

Repeat.

Not after everything we’ve been through.

Compressions.

Breaths.

Repeat.

Compressions.  
Come on…

Like Lance heard, he suddenly starts coughing. Shiro and Hunk rush to put him on his side, helping him breathe a little easier.

Coran comes running around the corner, Allura and Pidge behind him, carrying a lot of medical supplies. He quickly places an oxygen mask over Lance, and him and Shiro are fretting over Lance.

Keith doesn’t see Hunk come over to him, but he does feel Hunks arms around him in a hug, Pidge joining in on his other side.

Keith finally allows himself to cry.

*******************

Consciousness comes to Lance slowly.

He first registers the feeling of being on something soft, followed by the feeling of something in his hand. 

Why does my chest hurt so much?

Lance opens his eyes.

The first thing he notices is the bright lights, followed by the feeling of a hand on his. Lance looks over to see it being held by Hunk, who is slumped over in a chair. Lance then notices that it isn’t just them in the room.

Pidge and Keith are asleep against the wall, Shiro in a chair by them also passed out. The other side of the room reveals Coran checking up on some equipment, and Allura with him.

Lance knows that he’ll need to go over everything that happened, but right now he knows one thing for sure.

I’m home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is significantly longer than the last one, and (technically here) is on time for the day. Hope you like it!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://allonnzy.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> This is past when this prompt was, but I hope to work my way up to catch up. Wish me luck!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://allonnzy.tumblr.com)


End file.
